


Pro et Con

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list, made by Professor Severus Snape after Potions Class, 27th September 1993, found on top of a pile of discarded robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro et Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wolfish_cat).



**A list, made by Professor Severus Snape after Potions Class, 27th September 1993, found on top of a pile of discarded robes.**

\- _Wolfsbane for Professor Lupin, Remus J., delivery of-. Pros et cons._

 **Cons** :

 **1.** Extra work. As if it wasn't enough I have to wipe Potter's arse repeatedly.

 **2.** Someone might think I am a sodding humanitarian. Then again, maybe not.

 **3.** I might need to remind the staff in an abundantly clear way they are wrong, in case anyone adapts such a misperception as mentioned above. (Aren't they always wrong?)

 **4.** Lupin will probably suspect I am going to poison him. Or is that a 'pro'?

 **5.** Lupin might attempt to express his gratitude. Possibly in an absolutely intolerable and soppy way. I know him. There will be flowers or some such soppy nonsense.

 **6.** Lupin will come running to my office at inappropriate times, sending me inappropriate puppy-eyes. I fear others might realise what is going on if he is persistent. He usually is.

 **7.** There are no more cons. There has to be!

 

 **Pros** :

 **1.** Extra work. I might not have time to wipe Potter's arse. There are benefits to everything, it seems.

 **2.** No more bloody, inane howling outside my window. I can tell the wolf to shut up and have a minor chance he actually understands it. I wouldn't wager, though.

 **3.** As a Potions master of the most respected wizarding school in Europe it is my duty to see to that my fellow man is taken care of and assisted in any way I can possibly offer... Right!  
Maybe this really gives me a chance to use the Imperius on Lupin sooner or later? In an attempt to protect him against himself, of course. 'Sit, Lupin'. 'Roll over, Lupin'. 'Play dead, Lupin'. 'Good boy, Lupin.' Yes, I think I would like that.

 **4.** Transferred from Cons, #4: Lupin will probably think I am going to poison him. I am not going to do anything to make him believe otherwise. This is far too entertaining.

 **5.** More time in the laboratory. This means I can give detentions to Gryffindors without wasting any time on them. I have several old cauldrons that need a thorough cleaning. With a toothbrush.

 **6.** It keeps the canine from galloping around the school's corridors, drooling and barking worse than a spoiled, geriatric poodle. Also, it will prevent him from eating the students. I find the prospect of disappearing students somewhat enticing, if not entirely appropriate. Their parents might inquire about them.  
Maybe Lupin can be taught to go for the ones with Gryffindor badges only? I know at least one who will not be missed.

 **7.** Albus will stop twinkling and look as if he knows something. He does not. I would not tell him my shoe size if he asked. I have told the manipulative bastard my last secret. If at least he would stop the damned twinkling. It is not Christmas all year! If ever.

 **8.** It is going to be winter soon. Maybe a tame werewolf will do as a sort of hot-water bottle. Although, if there is going to be any wetting, he is not going to be let in. Snow or not, he is staying outside. I will not have a leaky werewolf marking his territory in my rooms. He must be house-broken! On the other hand, if he sleeps in after transformation, there are possibilities to consider. Not entirely unpleasant possibilities. I won't allow the wetting, though. I can say as much.

 **9.** There will be no more sneaking around in the corridors at nighttime.

 **10.** There might be a chance of more kisses between classes, more unexpected, surprising, delightful and very rough up-against-the-wall se...


End file.
